castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Crashers Wiki
Castle Crashers Wiki administration has been upgraded. Expect big things in the upcoming months, including but not limited to: * New name colors for staff ranks: ** Yellow - Moderator ** Orange - Administrator ** Red - Bureaucrat * Kudos to Industrialist21 on becoming a Moderator! If you need any help with vandalism or anything else, you can send him a message here. * Kudos to Ragonoid on becoming an Administrator! If you need any assistance with locked pages and the like, then feel free to message him here. *All current forums will be archived. Forums will be organized into categories. *New rank "Moderator" will be applied for an organized structure of the wiki. Don't hesitate to contact Fencer Pwns, Ehkano, or Evilzombierider about becoming a moderator! *Increased moderation on edits thanks to new moderators. This will allow more pages to be unlocked. For additional polls, check out Fencer Pwns' profile. What do you think should be done with magic attack names and weapon names? Come up with something cool, e.g. Ice Sword should be the Glaciadator, etc. Whatever the staff finds to be the most official name should be featured. Do you tickle squid? That has no relevance to Castle Crashers. Yes. No. Okay. Could you repeat the question please? Which animal orb do you prefer? Bitey Bat - Ideal for experienced players Rammy - Ideal for beginners Previous Polls: Why did the cop arrest the Green Knight? Because he was high on acid. Who's the best PvP character? Blue Knight/Icekimo What do you think is the hardest level? Full Moon Who's the most annoying enemy? Thief What's the best S-rank weapon? Snakey Mace What stat do you max first? Magic - I just want to get it over with What are your limits to soloing insane mode? All I need is max agility and magic, maybe a couple potions, then I can just juggle my way to victory What's the best B-rank weapon? Broccoli Sword What's the best A-rank weapon? King's Mace What's the most pathetic way to die? Being slain by a Scorpion What's the best C-rank weapon? Cardboard Tube Which pet do you prefer? BiPolar Bear and Hawkster (both options reached a stalemate) What's the tastiest color you've ever heard? It all depends on whether or not I can smell the texture of it. What's your favorite animal orb pun? Hackster - He's a l33t hacker. ---- Characters can be played with by unlocking them. You can also play against enemies which are possible to be unlocked by the end of the game. Most are unlocked by conquering the game with a specific character. Read more... A weapon is an item used in Castle Crashers by a character to deal damage to enemies. Characters can collect different weapons by finding them throughout the game or by downloading extra content. Read more... Animal Orbs provide various bonuses and enhancements. Once found, these helpers float next to the player and automatically provide a bonus. The Animal Ark houses all of the player's unlocked animals orbs. Read more... Many vicious enemies will try to impede your progress from rescuing the four King's daughters and also retrieve the stolen Crystal. However, most of them can be unlocked and played with too! Read more... Levels are the various environments the players must traverse in the world of Castle Crashers. Many enemies await for them, but also many treasures and companions can be found! Read more... Stores are special areas where players can go to purchase items such as potions, sandwiches, bombs, weapons and even animal orbs! Read more... An attribute is a characteristic or a skill that a player can upgrade throughout the game. Attributes are trained by fighting until enough experience has been earned to reach the next level. When a character levels up, they will have a number of skill points to allot. Read more... A combo is a special attack that is performed by pressing a number of buttons rapidly in a certain sequence. Combos are usually more damaging than regular attacks. Read more... width = 24 break = no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Links Category:Homepage